Suppression Mechanoid
Suppression Mechanoids are hexapedal Cyber Lieutenants first found on the planet Infinity. They are very dangerous enemies and can be deadly if players are caught by surprise. Their Invasion variant is named Repression Mechanoid, and their Apocalypse variant Annihilation Mechanoid. Strategy 2012-04-14_00018.png|Onslaught Variant: Suppression Mechanoid 2012-12-25 00055.png|Invasion Variant: Repression Mechanoid Darkspore_RepressMech_ApocVar.png|Apocalypse Variant: Annihilation Mechanoid Arguably the most dangerous Lieutenants'','' Suppression Mechanoids will fly down onto the screen from above. They attack players by repeatedly punching them with their iron fists. If the player is far away, they launch missiles from their wrist-mounted blasters, which daze (stun in Invasion and Apocalypse) any player they hit. Neither of these things, however, are what make this enemy so dangerous... Mechanoids are infamous for their Suppressive auras, which causes any Hero in melee proximity to the Mechanoid to become suppressed, meaning that they cannot switch Heroes nor could they use any special abilities. If the player steps out of the aura's range, they revert back to normal. This is, however, harder than it looks, as the Suppression Mechanoids have been known to chase down their victims. A good hero to use is Skar. Once he activates his squad ability Shadow Cloak, he can approach the Mechanoid undetected, and then hit it with his unique ability Shadow Sting, which causes it to take increased damage for a short time. In this short time, Skar should be able to finish off the Mechanoid and suffer minor or little damage. Another good hero to use against Mechanoids is Char. His pet can attack by his side while Char himself causes the Mechanoid to ignite from a distance. Having Char's Gamma or Alpha variant is also very good, since their variant abilities (Webbed Lightning and Meteor Strike, respectively) can both damage and stun at the same time. But perhaps the best hero is SRS-42 Alpha, who can destroy missiles with his Flak Cannon, become immune to suppression with his Omni Shield, and launch missiles from far away. However, be aware that SRS-42 and the Mechanoid are both Cyber-Type. With appropriate timing, Andromeda can deflect the missile with Repulsion Sphere and the missile would home in to the Mechanoid instead. Trivia * There was no entry for the Suppression Mechanoid on Darkspore.com. * They are considered by most Darkspore Players to be the most annoying NPC's in the game. The other "annoyances" are: Raytheoid, Shielded Grenadier, Fragbot Mech, Acid Shell, Electron Burster, Decelerator and Laser Tank. * Their Onslaught Variant's "shoulder pads", are actually parts that form Goliath's "belt". * Suppression Mechanoids are some of the asymmetric Darkspore. * The Annihilation Mechanoid has a Spectre Gem (Revenant's Loot Weapon) on its chest and Goliath's shoulder plates. * Suppression Mechanoids do not have any Foot parts. * Their Onslaught Variant has Meditron's head. * The same Variant has a "laser chestplate" similar to Goliath Alpha's. * On higher difficulties, like Invasion, Suppression Mechanoids' rockets stun you, while on Onslaught their rockets just inflict a daze. * The Mechanoids had a Compact Generator and a Sprint Pack on their backs, both of which are parts from Spore Galactic Adventures. * Repression and Annihilation Mechanoids have their heads covered by masks. * The Repression Mechanoids have the Corruptor's vest piece. Category:Characters & Classes Category:Cyber Category:Lieutenants Category:Infinity Category:Enemies